Creepypasta X Reader collections
by VampCristal
Summary: Let's dive in to the world of Creepypasta. This will be rated M for some lemons, and language to certian stories. Not all will have lemons or language. I don't own the creepypasta characters only this story lines.
1. Intro

Creepypasta Stories

Let's dive into the world of Creepypasta. This is going to be a collection of Creepypasta characters X readers. I'm new to doing a series of stories like this so please review, and rate if you can.


	2. EJ X Reader

EJ X Reader: Special Prize

You were working late one night at the hospital looking over some patients charts. " Looks to be another long night huh _?" you co worker Mindy asked from across the reception desk she sat at. " Ye..yeah it will be. Have you heard in the news about the kidney killer? This guy in a blue masks kills people by only taking their kidneys. Well one at first, and then the other another night. It's sort of disgusting." you say, as you move some of your (h/c) strands of hair behind your ear. Mindy chuckles. " Yeah that is sickening, I heard the killer not only takes the kidneys; but eats them as well, once the one kidney is done he comes for the other." she said in a weird tone which made you cringe a bit. " Also they say he will also take your eyes as souvenirs since he has none. Eyeless Jack is his name, and taking kidneys is his game." Mindy adds on which made you cringe even more. " Mindy cut it o…" you started to say when you heard a loud smashing sound coming near the organ freezer. " W…what was that Mindy?" you asked, as Mindy got up, and went to the doorway. " Stay here _ I'll go check it out. If I'm not back in 20 minutes…call for help." she said, as she headed out the door, and down the hall leaving you alone in the office space.

You continued to work on your assignments when you heard a blood chilling scream of Mindy coming down the hall. " MINDY!" you screamed, as you got up to go help her; but suddenly something hit you hard over the head, and you blacked out. You awoke a few hours later to the sound of movement, and what also sounded like a beast gobbling up it's prey. You sat up only to feel pain shot up your left side. You glance down, and you notice your left side is stitched up, and you're laying in a small puddle of blood.  
" Wh…what happened?" you ask yourself when you look over, and see someone hunched over the body of your co worker, and friend. " M..Mindy! Get away from her you…" you started to shout; but then went silent, as the person turned to look at you, and you saw they were wearing a blue mask. " Silence girl. I'm almost done with her. Then I will vanish. Don't tell anyone I've been here or else…your other kidney get's eaten right now!" he said, as he stood up, and walked over towards you before leaning down, and moving his mask up a bit, he licked some blood off your face before he knocked you out again.

More time has passed; but this time you awoken in your own room. You glance around to make sure you were alone. You sigh when you are; but wondered exactly how you got home. " That…was Eyeless Jack…why did he show up at the hospital?" you ask yourself when you hear a knock on your door. " Come in…" you say a little frighten; but where relieved when you saw your older brother walk in. You immediately got up, and hugged him in tears. " Calm _ everything will be fine. I'm glad you are alright. I can't say the same for Mindy. You've been given a few weeks off of work. I talked with the others, and they agreed." he told you, as you weeped into his chest. " But I saw him Drake…I saw Eyeless Jack he was the one who killed Mindy, and he took my kidney…I'm going to die next…" you said thru tears, as Drake did his best to calm you down.

" Please_ you need to calm down. You've been thru enough yesterday. Get some rest, and I will check on you later. Right now I'll go out, and get you some soup ok." he said, as he put you safely back into bed, and then headed out the door. Your ( e/c) eyes watched Drake leave, as you feared Eyeless Jack would come back for you at any minute. You looked out your balcony window, and saw it was thundering, and lighting outside, as a heavy down pour of rain began. You started to hum ( favorite song) to yourself, and close your eyes to get some more sleep. Suddenly your eyes shoot open, as you looked again out your window, and saw a large silhouette of a person standing there trying to open your window. " No…NO!" you scream, as the window is unlocked, and the wind burst open, and the person you feared would come find you again walked into your room. EJ glanced over to you, as he walked over, and gripped his hand around your throat. " I told you not to mention to anyone I was there or you saw me…now you're going to pay…" he said, as he climbed onto the bed, and straddled you.

You closed your eyes in fear of what was going to happen; but then you stopped shaking once you felt lips on top of yours. Was he actually kissing you? You were shocked at first; but then you kissed him back hoping this would make him spare you. EJ smirked into the kiss, as he ran his tongue over your bottom lip for entrance. You were scared to do it, so he reached down, and grasped one of your breasts. You gasped right away which EJ took no time in darting his tongue deep into your mouth, and exploring every inch he could find. Your body started to grow hot, and your legs shook from this passionate kiss. EJ un kissed from you, as he looks down at you. " I want you _ I want you to only be mine…I've been watching you for 2 months now. Can you find it in your heart to be mine as well?" he asked you, as you slowly reached up to take his mask off. This motion you did startled EJ, as he jumped off the bed, and brought out his scalpel aiming it at you. You stared at his actions, and slowly got out of bed your ( f/c) nightgown flowing down to the floor.

" Eyeless Ja…No Jack…you don't have to be afraid…all I want to do is look at your face." you tell him, as you walk closer, and slowly put your hand on his which is holding the scalpel. His hand twitches a bit at the contact of yours, as he never looks away from you. " P…Promise not to scream?" he asked, as he tenses up. You nod your head. " I promise." you reply, as he stands up, and takes his hood of, and you can see he has brown hair which was messy. " Alright go ahead." he says, as he watches you slowly take his mask, and move it away from his face. He quickly looks away. " Jack don't hide from me." you tell him, as you move his face back to look at you. You see his eyes are indeed missing, as black blood oozes out of his eye sockets, and down his face. It looks like he's crying. " I can sense you're scared of me…You want to scream…" he said a little annoyed; but then gasped, as you leaned forwards and kissed him.

He stays still for a few minutes, and then kisses you back, as he pulls you closer to him. You two break for air, as you smile at him. " Just the opposite of screaming…" you said, as EJ picks you up, and carries you to the bed. " I want to take my prize now." he said, as you cover your other kidney, and he chuckles. " No not that prize, a more special prize." he says, as he lays on top of you, and kisses you once more. 


	3. Jeff the Killer X Reader

_**Jeff The Killer X Reader: Our special Promise**_

_**{ Hey VampCristal here, this fanfic is the first in the series with a lemon. Please don't say hateful things about how I write lemons. Thanks, and… Jeff the killer: "ON WITH THE STORY VAMPY!" . Jeff manners. We will start the tale now. * drags Jeff to corner putting him there* And don't call me Vampy…Please enjoy the story readers ^.^}**_

It's been seven years since your best friend Jeffery woods moved away. You sat near your bedroom window looking out at the cars driving by. You moved some of your (h/c) from your face, and behind your ear, as you sighed. " Death rates are high again in (location) from the serial killer Jeff the Killer. Please lock all your doors, and windows at night, and please keep watch over your families." A TV reporter said, as you turned off the TV, and saw the mailman show up, and you stood up, and headed down to the front porch. " Evening _, here is your mail for today. You seem upset more than usual." the mailman asked, as you sighed. " This was the same exact day seven years ago that a dear friend of mine moved away. I don't even know where he moved to, and if he remembered our promise from years ago…" you say, as the mailman gives you a small smile. " I'm sure he will." he said, and then walked off. You walked into your house, and flipped thru the mail. One letter made your heart stop for a second, as you looked at it. " To _ from Jeff the Killer." you read, as your breath was caught in your throat.

You slowly opened the letter with your (f/c) letter opener, and pulled out a two sheet letter. " _ how have you been? I know it's been seven years, and I would really like to see you again. Remember our promise? In seven years no matter where we are or what has happened to us we shall meet again. Our favorite location. A tree house we built the summer of (year.) I can't wait to see you there tonight_. Please come…signed Jeff. P.S you better come by yourself or so help me I'll make anyone who follows you GO TO SLEEP!" You read, as you throw the letter down, and tried to catch your breath. " There is no way Jeff the Killer is my dear friend Jeffery Woods!" you yell to yourself, as you grab the letter, and throw it into the fireplace. You look at the clock, and see it's 7pm. You promised to meet your friend Rina at the diner. You grabbed your (f/c) purse, and head out the door locking it behind you.

You got to the diner, and saw Rina waving at you. You ran over, and hugged her. " Whoa _ what's wrong…you're shaking." she said, as you tried your best to stop the tears falling down your face. She took you to a park bench, and did her best to stop you crying. You calmed down, and then breathed out. " I just got a letter from Jeff the Killer saying he wants to meet me tonight by the old tree house me, and my friend Jeffery Woods built in ( year.) The only things bothering me is one, he knows the promise me, and Jeffery knew, and he wants to met me there alone. If anyone follows me, and he finds out…he'll…" you couldn't finish, as Rina rubs your back. " It's fine _ I'm sure there is a reason, and not the one you're dreading. Go on, and then tomorrow if you survive…tell me about it ok. It's getting dark so you better go." she says, as you sigh, and hug her again, as you head off into the woods behind the park.

You walk thru the shadows of the trees on the forest path, as you see your old tree house come into view, and don't see anyone there. " H…he's not here…I'd better go befo…" you started to say backing up when you bumped into a tall body. You stood there, as you heard a husky low voice say " I didn't think you would show _ I would have to go after you if you didn't show." You looked up into the eyes of Jeff the Killer, as you ran a few feet in front of you, and turned around looking at him in fright. You looked at his bleach white skin, and raven black hair to the burnt out eyelids, and the sicking grin which was carved into his face. " W…why a…are yo…you…he…here?" you asked in fright, as Jeff walked closer to you. " I'm ashamed _ you don't remember you're dear friend Jeffery?" he said, as you looked past the way he looked, and then saw his blue eyes, and gasped. " Jeffery Wood? Is that really you?" you asked, as Jeff smiled a little, as he stood a few steps from you, as he nods, and you felt your heart get tight.

" I've missed you_ I'm sorry you had to suffer in this neighborhood without me." he said, as he held his arms out to you, as you hesitated, and then ran into his arms hugging him close. " Jeffery…I…only you would have remember the promise we made; but you…I mean…why do you look like this? Who did this to you?" you ask, as Jeff looks down at you with his non blinking eyes. " I did_. See I hate everyone in this hateful world. I had no idea why you were my only friend. So I just felt like this should be me…why am I scaring you?" he asked his voice changing a bit, as he reached into his white hoodie, and slowly pulled out his trusty blade. You didn't notice, as you shook a bit. " A little yes…" you say, as you felt pain in your stomach, and look down seeing a blade in you, and the person that stabbed you was Jeff. " If I am…then you should GO TO SLEEP!" he yelled twisting the blade, as blood came out your mouth.

You grunted a bit, as you looked up, and tears fell from your eyes. " Jeff…you may scare me…; but…I wanted to tell you…I've had a crush on you, and really wanted to let you know…someone loved you in this hateful world…and it was…m…me." you say, as you lean up, and kiss his lips. Jeff's eyes went big, as he shook a bit. " _…_you…love me?" he thought to himself, as he kissed you back, and felt your body go limp, as you fell to the ground motionless. " _…_!" he yelled, as he picked you up, and pulled the blade out, as he tried to stop the bleeding. " Please _ don't die on me….I love you too." he said, as tears fell down his face. Slowly he sees your wound heal, as he traced a tentacle to a tall man. " Slendy?" he asked, as Slender man put a finger to his face, and then walked off.

You groaned, and opened your eyes. Jeff looked down at you, and held you close. " Jeff…was someone else here?" you asked, as Jeff nodded his head. " Yeah a friend of mine…he healed you…_Will you be my girl forever?" he asked, as you looked at his face, and wiped a tear from his face. " Yes Jeff." you say, as Jeff leans down, and kisses you deeply, as your body shakes, and you fell wet. " Jeff…" you said, as you kiss him back, and then your felt his tongue runs across your lips, and you allow him in, and the kiss turns passionate. You groan, as you feel Jeff get hard. " _I want you…will you allow me to be your first, as well?" he asked, as you chuckled. " Jeffery don't you remember?" You said, as you grabbed his member thru his pants. " What did we promise in exactly seven years this day? There were two promises." you said, as you saw Jeff's face turn to pleasure, as you stroked him. " _…I…no…we would devote our love under the place we made together…" he said, as he put his hand under your (f/c) t shirt, and massaged your left breast, as you unzipped his pants to get a better contact with his member.

You smiled, as you moaned his name, and laid your head on his shoulder. " Je…Jeff please don't tease me…I want you too….even if I'm a virgin…I only want you." you say, as Jeff smirks, and rips your pants, and (f/c) underpants off, and then his own pants, and boxers. He thrusted hard into you, and smirked. " Already wet my love? I slid right in." he said, as he leaned down closer to your face. You blushed a ton shades of red, as you wrapped your arms around Jeff's neck. " Move please Jeff….I…also want you." you answer, s Jeff kisses you deeply again, and begins to move in, and out of you. You felt him stretch you out with each thrust, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, as that made him go deeper inside you.

Jeff gasped in shock at how you were reacting. " Someone has done their homework…" he said, as you sucked on his neck. " _ I will never let you go again…" he thought, as he held you close, and then picked you up, and held you against the tree trunk, as he slammed harder into you. " You're so tight _" he said, as you looked into his eyes. " Like I said Jeff….I am a virgin…" you remind him, as he chuckles feeling blood go down his cock. " Not anymore_ my precious flower." he said, as he felt his member throb in you, and your walls clamped onto him. " JEFF!" you screamed, as you felt him go a little faster, as you released all over him, and then felt something warm shoot into you. You gasped, as you figured out it was his seed.

" Mine…" Jeff said, as he looked at the knife scar on your stomach, and kissed it. You hugged his head, as he pulled out of you, and put his hoodie over you to cover your nakedness, as he found his pants, and put them on. You walked over, and hugged him from behind. " Forever Jeff…I don't want to lose you either again." you said, as Jeff turned around, and smiled his true smile. " This was our special promise, and now we can move forward in our future…none of know what will happen. I'll check up on you tomorrow _." he kissed your forehead, and then grabbed his blade, and ran out of the forest, as you headed home. Luckily your grandparents were fast asleep. You snuck up to your room, and laid on your bed hugging yourself in Jeff's hoodie, as your phone rang. You grabbed it seeing Rina calling. You picked it up, and explained everything what happened that night…well not everything.

_**Second story in the series done XD YAY! Please review if you liked it, and look forward for more Creepypasta X Reader stores to come. ^-^ have an excellent day. **_


	4. BEN DROWNED X Reader: New Adventure Pt1

**BEN DROWNED X Reader: New Adventure Pt 1**

**HEY THERE VampCristal here. This is going to be a 2 part story since I wrote it a little too long. So here is part one. If you really enjoy it I shall put the second part up ^^ Please comment and review.**

You walked down your neighborhood's street, and saw you best friend setting up a garage sale. " Hey there Crissy what's with the garage sale?" you asked, as your best friend Crissy smiled at you. " Hey _. My parents said I should make some money for myself. You know how it is. Anyway if you see anything let me know ok?" she said, as you search the boxes of video games she had already beaten or don't play anymore. As you searched thru you found her old copy of Majora's Mask. " Hey Crissy how much you want for this?" you ask holding out the cartilage, and right away you see her face turn pale. She freaked dropping the clothes she was sorting out. " Free…just take that demon cartilage away!" she said her voice shaking, as she huddled in a corner. You stood there holding the cartilage a puzzling look on your face. " Demon…Oh I get it…You're scared of the giant moon" you joked around with her, as Crissy slapped your arm playfully. " T…that's not the case _ there's something non human about that game. Go ahead, and play it." she says to you.

You hugged Crissy, and then headed home to play the game. You went to your room, and pulled out your N64 game counsel, and put the cartilage into the game slot, and turned on the system. You see the title screen show up, as you hit play. You see the file Crissy started to play so you continued to play her saved file. The screen went black, as you see Link standing by a lake, and smiling up at the screen. " Hello…will you play with me?" The text said, as you looked shocked. " Wait wait wait! Link can't talk…he's…well mute." you said, as you saw two choices yes or no? You hesitated, and clicked yes, as you see the screen turn black again, and once it comes back up Link's smile had become evil.

" Yay a new plaything…" the text read, as you gulped. Maybe your friend was right…this was a demon's game. You move some of your (h/c) ( h/l) hair to the side of your face behind your ear, as you watched Link start walking around on his own. He goes over by a little pile of mushrooms. Then the text reads. " Ooo Mushrooms…shall I eat them?" You thought to yourself. " They could be poisonous…I'll say no." you then click on ' Don't eat.' You then see Link reach down. " Eating!" the text said, as you growl, and slam the screen. " You ass I said don't eat!" you yell, as you watch Link put the mushrooms in his mouth, and chew. Then he turns green, and dies. " You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" you hear a voice say, as the screen goes to black. " What the hell?" you said, as you restart the game, and Link is by the mushrooms again. " Ooo Mushrooms…shall I eat them?" the text read.

You see the choices again as 'Don't eat' and 'Sure go ahead' Link waited, as you looked between the choices again. You chose the 'Don't eat' option again, and once again Link died, and you hear " You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" you were getting mad at the game, as you restarted the game again. Same screen showed in front of you. This time you chose 'Sure go ahead.' You then see Link back off from the mushrooms. " Nah I don't like mushrooms." Link said, as you were confused. " How the hell…ok this game is weird…you chose the right choice, and he does the opposite." you say, as you continued the game. After that scene Majora's mask game happened normally or so you thought. Once in a while you saw the Link statue from Super smash bros show up but it looked weird. It had a evil looking smile, and wouldn't stop materializing out of nothing right in front of you. " What the hell is wrong with this game!?" you yelled, as you went by a lake. Link turns towards you, and says " Shall I swim?" he then points to the lake, as the options ' yes' and 'no' appear.

Going off of what you did last time you chose yes, thinking he would do the opposite. Link smirks, " Swimming it is…" he said in a different voice, as he dove into the water, and drowned instantly. You dropped the controller. Your tv screen goes blank then begins to static. " Oh my Link has drowned…you killed Link…You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" you hear that same voice again. You try to reset your game counsel; but it doesn't work. " Hello." you hear, as you look up at the screen, and scream loudly. " W…who are you!?" you yell seeing Link staring at you with red pupil eyes, and no white to them at all it's pitch black around the red. Dripping down his face from his eyes is blood. " I'm Ben…Ben drowned." he said, as he smirks more at you. " And you just drowned me" he added, as you shut the tv off, and un plug it. You run to your room, and grab your phone dialing Crissy's number. You were shaking hard, as you heard, "_what's wrong? You never just call me out of the blue like this…did something happen?" she asked, as you tried to gather your voice.

" T…the game…y…you…you….w…were….were…r…ri…right about it being a demon game." you stuttered out, as you hugged your pillow. You could hear Crissy shuffle in some sort of chair. " How far did you get in the game?" she asked, as you laid down. " I played this little mini game where Link was playing should I do this…and then the actual game played; but things kept happening." you said, as you hear Crissy reply. " Link statue with an evil grin keep showing up by ya?" Your eyes widened. " Y..yeah…and then Link went by the water, and asked if he should swim." you said, as Crissy sighs. " Please tell me you said no." she said, as you gulped. " Oh _ you just doomed yourself. I stopped playing after I said no, and it said Game complete I couldn't take the mixed mini games. What happened after?" she added on.

You took some time to calm down. " Well I clicked yes thinking he would do the opposite again, and then he smirked, and said "swimming it is" and then he dove in, and drowned instantly. After that I heard " Oh my Link has drowned…you killed Link…You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" And then I tried to reset to start over, and the screen went blank static appeared, and also Link did; but he…his eyes weren't normal, and it looked like he was crying blood. Plus he called himself Ben Drowned." you said. Crissy could tell you were really freaking out. " Must have been a bug…just take a nap, and get some rest. I'll come over in a while ok." she said, as you nod. " A…alright Crissy see ya at 4." you reply, and hung up.

" Oh so you know Crissy…I almost had her as my new plaything" you hear from your doorway. You turn, and freak. Ben stood there leaning against your door, and smirking at you. You jumped out of bed, and threw the pillow at Ben hoping it would phase thru him or something; but when he caught it you freaked. " H…How are you ot of the video game!?" you shouted, as Ben walked towards you dropping your pillow on the ground. " I can do what ever I want…You're mine now _" he said, as he appeared behind you in the blink of an eye, and held you close. " And I'm not letting you go…" he said changing forms to the older looking Link ; but he still had the red, and black eyes with blood dripping down.


End file.
